The geometric parameters of an (internal) tank are needed notably in order notably to estimate the level of liquid and the quantity that can be delivered into the tank. Among the useful parameters, mention may notably be made (in the case of a cylindrical tank with elliptical ends) of: the radius R, the total height of the tank (htot), the height F of the elliptical part (end), the maximum height of liquid Hmax. For many cryogenic tanks, these parameters are unknown or can be identified only at the expense of significant work.
It is an object of the present invention to alleviate all or some of the abovementioned disadvantages of the prior art.